1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion picture playing method, a motion picture playing apparatus, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique has been known for scrolling and displaying a character string such as any attached comment, like a sticky note, to a motion picture image when the motion picture image is played back (JP 2008-305104 A).
However, in the above JP 2008-305104 A, the character string attached to the motion picture image is scrolled and displayed with a constant speed regardless of, e.g., the playing mode of the motion picture image and the display mode of the character string itself. For this reason, the playing mode of the motion picture image and the display mode of the character string may be reproduced in such a manner that they are greatly different from each other to cause the viewer to feel uncomfortable.